La Purga Loud Afternight
by Banghg
Summary: Tercera parte de La Purga Loud. La purga de este año a finalizado, es tiempo de enfrentar las concecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **Prologo**

 **...**

Lucy había visto una terapia psicológica una vez, en la televisión, en un programa de detectives que tuvo que ver a la fuerza junto con Lori esperando a que iniciara su programa favorito de vampiros. No prestó mucha atención a la historia, pero recordó que se trataba de un niño el cual había visto algo tan horrible que lo dejó mudo, su expresión le había parecido tan forzada que no encontró ningún tipo de entretenimiento. Lo que recordaba es como el niño era encerrado en una habitación colorida con juguetes dentro de la jefatura de policía, entonces un hombre afroamericano comenzaba a armar una torre de legos, antes de que gastaran la mitad de los legos el niño ya había descrito cada parte del cuerpo del responsable e incluso había reconocido su voz.

Lucy se había olvidado del resto, pero recordaba perfectamente el episodio de vampiros de media noche que le siguió. Edwin se enfrentaba contra Vladimir, su primo segundo convertido por parte de su padre y falso descendiente de Vlad el Empalador. El episodio había sido duramente criticado por la falta de acción en lo que se había prometido ser uno de los enfrentamientos más épicos de toda la serie, pero les habían dado a Edwin sacando alas de la nada como si siempre las hubiera tenido y Vlad arrodillándose ante él al verlo en tal imponente forma. A Lucy le había gustado, se había imaginado varias veces a ella misma siendo cargada por Edwin en su forma de vampiro completa mientras le otorga el beso oscuro.

-Pon atención –la voz de la mujer frente a ella la devolvió a la realidad. No se encontraba en su casa viendo un programa de detectives o soñando con el momento en que Edwin entraría por su ventana en forma de murciélago, se encontraba en una habitación gris usando una camisa blanca y pantalones de pana rojo y zapatillas sin cordones. Nuevos mechones rubios dificultaban su visión y le recordaban todo lo que la realidad traería con ellos –. Lucy, necesito que me digas que ocurrió en la habitación con tu hermana –miró de reojo una libreta sobre la mesa –, Lana –. Le había repetido la misma pregunta todos los días desde hace una semana y todavía no podía recordar el nombre de su hermana.

Lucy se lo había dicho, se los había dicho a todos. Antes y después del funeral les había gritado hasta quedar afónica lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que consiguió fue que Lynn pateara la puerta de su cuarto hasta que los goznes temblaron y tuvo que ser retirada a la fuerza por sus padres y hermanas. Había dejado de intentarlo cuando su voz comenzó a fallar.

La muerte había ocurrido durante la purga, por lo que Lucy era inimputable por los cargos de homicidio en segundo grado de Lana Loud de siete años. Pero eso no cambiaba en nada lo que había ocurrido a ojos de su familia: Lucy mató a Lana. Lucy no podría volver a salir de su cuarto si no era para ir a la escuela, tendrían que entregarle la comida en una charola y hacer sus necesidades en la vieja bacinica de Lily. Salir de su cuarto significaba enfrentarse al juicio de su familia.

Su estado mental, repleto de delirios e historias sobre intercambios, había sido una salida que sus padres habían aprovechado para tratarla y alejarla de su hogar por un tiempo. Para Rita y Lynn, quienes habían perdido tanto en solo dos años, esto debía ser el golpe más duro que hubieran recibido, y todo ocurrió dentro de su propia casa.

-Lucy –la mujer volvió a hablarle. Se le veía algo exasperada, posiblemente ansiosa por terminar con la niña frente a ella y relajarse con una Coca de la máquina de sodas en el vestíbulo. Lucy recordó haberla visto cuando la ingresaron por primera vez a aquel pequeño centro de ayuda. Le habían quitado la ropa oscura y dado un nuevo conjunto más colorido que vino con un terrible problema de comezón los primeros días –. Necesito que aceptes la verdad, ese será un gran paso. No hiciste nada malo –trató de sonreír mientras repetía lo mismo que le había dicho ayer –. Fue la purga, el día que se nos fue dado para purgar a la bestia que todos tenemos en nuestro interior, lo que hiciste fue liberar un monstruo que estuvo atrapado dentro de ti durante once años. Solo acéptalo y podrás regresar a casa.

No podría. Lucy estaba segura de que sus padres habrían llamado incluso a sus parientes lejanos buscando a alguien que pudiera encargarse de ella durante un tiempo, uno muy largo y posiblemente fuera de Michigan.

-Lana… Lana mató a Lola –cada vez que Lucy repetía esas palabras ocurrían dos cosas: la mujer cuyo nombre no se molestaba en recordar suspiraba, y Lucy volvía a repetir ese momento dentro de su cabeza. Podía recordar el momento en que Lana se abalanzó sobre Lola, todavía en una toalla de baño. Como clavaba un punzón dentro de ella y la sangre escurría por su piel en grandes cantidades. Su se paralizaba otra vez como si estuviera viendo ese momento una segunda vez y no pudiera hacer nada más que presenciar el momento en que la sangre escurría hacia sus pies.

Entonces Lana gritaba

- _¡La mató! ¡Lucy mató a Lana!_

Lucy quería gritar lo contrario, pero sus cuerdas bocales solo se tensaban y volvían a relajarse. Lo hubiera gritado en ese momento si no le dolieran tanto. No podría hablar adecuadamente durante dos semanas, y sería un mes si volvía a levantar la voz.

-Lucy, este no es un centro que se especialice en tratar a los niños y sus traumas. Es más un lugar en donde intentamos hacerles ver que no hicieron nada malo. Entender, ¿Comprendes?

Lucy comprendía. Comprendía que la purga fue la noche creada para que las bestias dejaran atrás sus disfraces de hombres y corrieran libres por las calles dejando salir sus más primitivos deseos. Un lugar para personas como ella que son conscientes de la falsedad del mundo y son forzadas a vivir encerradas dentro de aquella mentira.

Pero ella no mayó a Lola.

No se suponía que la purga fuera… así.

-No lo hice –su garganta picó por la fuerza que intentó transmitir en sus palabras –. Yo no purgué a Lola.

La mujer frente a ella suspiró y guardó su libreta dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco gris.

-Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer para ayudarte. Nos comunicaremos con tus padres, hay un lugar que se especializa en tratar a niños en tu condición.

Lucy presionó sus pantalones de pana con fuerza, podía sentir sus uñas rasgando su piel a través de la tela roja. Ella estaba bien, ¿por qué el mundo insistía en decir que estaba mal? No había hecho nada malo. Ella no tendría que estar sentada allí. Lana tendría que estar sentada en la silla, con sus ojos caídos y expresión en blanco mientras describe la sensación del metal al hundirse dentro de un cuerpo idéntico al de ella. Lucy, en cambio, tendría que estar en casa llorando por la muerte de Lola. No era su hermana favorita, detestaba su gusto por el color rosa y como le recomendaba desteñir su cabello. Muchas veces le recomendó ropas más femeninas solo para fastidiarla. No era hermana favorita, pero tampoco la quería muerta.

-Yo no… hice nada.

La mujer se había ido antes de terminar de decir aquellas palabras.

* * *

El traslado fue casi inmediato. Sus padres no parecían muy entusiastas de dejar que regresara a casa por el resto de sus cosas, o para despedirse de sus hermanas. No es que ellas estuvieran más entusiasmadas en volver a verla. Lynn había jurado arrancarle cada mechón de cabello y finalmente los ojos si volvía a cruzarse con ella, y viendo los nuevos moretones y cortadas que tenía en su rostro, Lucy le creía completamente.

Todo lo que la acompañaba fue una pequeña mochila marrón oscuro que sus padres habían comprado de improviso en la primera tienda que encontraron después de recibir la llamada telefónica del centro de ayuda. Un bolsillo en cada lado donde guardaron su cepillo de dientes, pasta dental y un peine. Un bolsillo al frente donde le dejaron un pequeño juego electrónico de 8 bits que anteriormente pertenecía a Lincoln, y dentro de la mochila tenía solo ropa interior y unos calcetines blancos con la etiqueta todavía colgada de un pequeño gancho de plástico. Toda la ropa que usaría le sería entregada cuando llegara a su destino.

Lucy apoyo la cabeza contra el vidrio del autobús. No era como los autobuses escolares o los que encontraba en las paradas de la esquina, este era blanco y ocasionalmente dejaba salir un sonido como de explosión que la hacía saltar. Sentía ganas de llorar, había llorado tanto en las últimas semanas que le sorprendió encontrar que todavía tenía lágrimas reservadas para ese momento, pero en lugar de eso solo las aguantó y se mantuvo con la vista en las gotas que se pegaban a la ventana de su asiento. La lluvia era ligera y daba señales de durar mucho tiempo. Lucy intentó distraerse mirando las gotas de agua perderse en la base.

No había muchos niños en el autobús. Dos de ellos estaban sentados en la parte trasera, tan silenciosos como ella y no habían intentado decir una palabra desde que la forzaron a subir fuera de la clínica. Otra chica estaba sentada más adelante, detrás del conductor, levantaba su cabeza con cada disparo del tubo de escape y luego la volvía a bajar mientras masticaba la uña del dedo pulgar. Una segunda chica estaba sentada un asiento más adelante, ella se mantenía con los ojos al frente, y si Lucy pudiera verla de frente se encontraría dos perlas blancas carentes de cualquier tipo de visión del mundo que la rodeaba. Aquella chica ciega había tenido que ser dirigida de la mano por uno de los ayudantes que los acompañaban dentro del autobús. Tres de ellos sentados juntos, siempre vigilantes del resto de ellos.

Cada uno de esos niños con sus propias historias y razones para estar dentro de aquel autobús. Escuchando los ronroneos del motor que es todo menos relajante. El rum rum que deja escapar cada vez que se detiene en un semáforo y dos más para volver a la marcha. ¿Cuántos de ellos pensarían romper la ventana y saltar a las calles? Probar suerte en los callejones de Royal Woods, comiendo desperdicios o intentado llegar a sus casas si es que todavía tienen una. Lucy lo había pensado tres veces desde que el autobús se detuvo en el primer semáforo, y lo pensaría dos veces más antes de llegar a su destino.

No creyó tener la fuerza para romperlos de todas formas, pero si fuera así. ¿Qué seguiría? Los tres hombres sentados al frente y junto al conductor no estaban allí solo para verlos, y las autoridades, pese a pasar a ser vistos más como un simple cuerpo de seguridad antidisturbios, todavía podían servir de algo si se trataba de niños perdidos.

Dejo las fantasías aun lado. Ella no era como el resto de los niños que compartían el autobús. Ella era más madura, más seria, estaba cuerda y su bestia interna le daría toda la fuerza para sobrevivir. Se alimentaría de esta ijustica sobre su persona y trataría de hacerles ver que habían cometido un error. O ellos mismos se darían cuenta.

Lucy se había roto en el momento en que vio morir a Lana. Había gritado, llorado, rogado y pataleado como una niña que acabara de nacer solo por la visión de su sangre. Aguantó una arcada. El momento había vuelto a repetirse dentro de su cabeza, esta vez con la sensación de la sangre de Lola escapando entre sus dedos mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

¿Cómo se sentiría Lana al respecto? Ella lo había hecho. Ella era la mala. No Lucy. Lana había sido quién mató a su hermana, a un miembro de la familia. Lucy retenía a su bestia, el monstruo negro de la oscura noche, para no lastimar a nadie de su familia. ¿Lana no pudo hacer lo mismo? Lana estaba enferma.

Lucy nunca hubiera hecho eso.

-No lo hice –murmuró en voz muy baja. Nadie la había escuchado. La chica ciega frente a ella ladeo un poco la cabeza en su dirección, pero la devolvió después de un segundo.

-Estamos llegando –el conductor habló por primera vez desde que subieron. A Lucy le había parecido un hombre de mediana edad común, no muy diferente a otro conductor de autobuses. Posiblemente se ganaba la vida de la misma forma cuando no estaba llevando niños al manicomio.

Una reja se abrió de forma electrónica frente al autobús. Se metió dentro de muros de ladrillo rojo que rodeaban una enorme casa de dos pisos. Daba la impresión de ser la casa de algún hombre adinerado en lugar de un asilo. El autobús salió del camino de la entrada y se estacionó sobre el pasto del enorme patio del frente. El resto del camino tendría que ser a pie hacia la entrada.

Lucy tragó saliva con dificultad mientras veía el lugar fuera de la ventana. Lo reconoció sin dificultad, sus padres le habían dicho que la mandarían allí, pero aun así lo había dudado el resto del camino. Había visitado el mismo asilo varias veces en el pasado año junto a su familia, esperando por una reunión que nunca ocurrió. Incluso lo intentó una vez por si misma y había jurado nunca regresar después de cruzarse con un viejo pedófilo en la sala.

Verlo nuevamente en esas circunstancias le trajo un fuerte escalofrío.

El rum rum del autobús se detuvo y la ballena blanca de metal que los había tragado por fin se encontraba en silencio. Lista para excretar los desperdicios de su interior para volverlos problema de alguien más.

-Afuera –el conductor abrió las puertas del autobús y los tres ayudantes comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Uno de ellos tomó del hombro a la niña ciega y la dirigió de la mano. No se permitían bastones o cualquier cosa que se pudiera usar como arma dentro del asilo, Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarse que usaría para dirigirse –. Vamos, afuera afuera –. El conductor volvió a gritar.

Los dos niños de la parte trasera presentaron algunos problemas, forcejearon un poco con el mismo ayudante pero finalmente lo siguieron cargando sus mochilas sobre la espalda. El tercer ayudante miró a Lucy y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se moviera. Lucy suspiró y se puso de pie. Quizás la lluvia sobre su cabeza podría relajarla un poco.

La última chica seguía mirando al conductor con nerviosismo, luego a los ayudantes que trataron que saliera por su propia cuenta del autobús. La chica se mantuvo con la uña del dedo pulgar entre sus dientes pero finalmente salió con preocupante velocidad. Resbaló sobre la hierba húmeda y estuvo a punto de caer cuando uno de los ayudantes se apresuró y la sujetó.

-¡NO! –gritó con fuerza. El grito hizo parecer insignificante cualquier otro que Lucy hubiera escuchado o dejado salir por su cuenta –. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! –dejó caer la pequeña bolsa que sostenía con una fina cuerda y se sujetó ambos lados de la cabeza meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

El ayudante suspiró y se alejó con las palmas abiertas frente a su pecho.

Lucy miró la reja todavía abierta y el resto del persona aun distraídos por la chica que no dejaba de gritar. ¿Sería su oportunidad? Era lo bastante silenciosa para pasar desapercibida en su propia casa, incluso a través de los ductos de aire con todo el polvo y mugre podía arrastrarse libremente. No debería ser muy difícil salir de la línea de visión del resto ahora y llegar a las calles.

¿Entonces qué? Recordó los escenarios que tuvo en el autobús. ¿Podría aparecer como un espíritu vengador durante la noche mientras Lana duerme? Susurrarle su oscura traición hacia su propia carne y sangre, atormentarla por lo que hizo y forzarla a confesar. La idea no le parecía mala, y tenía sus motivos para llevarla a cabo. Se mordió el labio inferior y revisó al conductor, este acariciaba un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, esperando a que todo terminara para poder volver a fumar. El resto ni siquiera la miraban.

Podía hacerlo.

El monstruo en su interior le rugía por ser libre. Tenía un justificativo para liberarlo y alimentarse del terror de Lana. Sería la justicia que cae sobre ella desde las sombras. Lola no podría descansar en paz mientras su asesina seguía libre oculta dentro de su propia piel. Como un monstruo que se oculta en una capa doble: la carne del inocente y el interior de un asesino.

Si Lana había sido dominada por la bestia que siempre rugió en su interior, había pocas probabilidades de que confesara, siquiera que lo lamentara. Era el deber de Lucy ejercer el castigo desde las sombras.

Dio un paso hacia la reja… y esta comenzó a cerrarse.

- _¿Me vieron?_ –Lucy pensó con paranoia. Nadie la había visto nunca. Esa era su ventaja: moverse libremente, invisible al resto de los mortales. Miró a su alrededor, nadie la había visto. Entonces miró directamente hacia el asilo. Las luces brillaban a través de las ventanas, pero nadie se asomaba por ellas –. _¿Se cierra de forma automática?_

Había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando. Era de sentido común que la puerta se cerrara de forma automática cada vez que ingresaban nuevos pacientes. La idea de Lucy, aunque razonable, no podía ser original. Chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de eso y presionó ambos puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

Lana tendría que esperar… por ahora.

Lucy ahora tenía algo a lo que aferrarse, y encontraría las fuerzas para lograr su objetivo. Reuniría fuerzas en su interior, haría escuchar su voz dentro del asilo, cuando descubrieran que no había nada de malo con ella no les quedaría más que investigar su historia. Lana no era Lola, no podía imitar a Lola, solo podía ser Lana jugando con las porquerías de Lana. Se darían cuenta o Lucy los forzaría a verlo cuando llegara hasta ella.

Miró nuevamente al Asilo, ¿Lincoln estaría en algún lugar dentro? ¿Esperando por verla? O quizás se olvidó de ella, a Lucy siempre le había molestado el modo en que Lincoln siempre se olvidaba de que existía. Tendría que encontrarlo. Ser más lista que los doctores, más escurridiza, y usar la verdad como su arma. Escuchar los susurros del monstruo en sus entrañas que ahora estaba dirigido hacia una sola persona y dispuesto a ayudar a su maestra en esta ardua tarea.

-Muévanse en fila –uno de los ayudantes se dirigió a todos ellos. Este era calvo y sus movimientos eran muy rutinarios. La chica había dejado de gritar y nuevamente se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar mientras arrastraba su bolsa sobre el pasto –. Dentro les daremos un cambio de ropa y algo caliente por la lluvia, intenten no causar problemas.

- _¿Chocolate con malvaviscos quizás? No, demasiado para un grupo de niños con problemas mentales. Será un té verde con dos cucharadas de azúcar por niño_ –. Lucy volvió a suspirar. Aspirar todas sus preocupaciones y lanzarlas a través de su boca. Comenzaba a sentir frío, su ropa era demasiado ligera y el agua se había acumulado lo suficiente para transparentar un poco su camisa.

* * *

No se equivocó con el té, pero si con la cantidad de azúcar que le pondrían. Solo fue una cucharada por persona, junto a una toalla pequeña y blanca, como el resto del lugar.

No entraron por la puerta principal, lo que hicieron fue dar un rodea y entrar por una puerta trasera, ¿Por qué el conductor simplemente no dio toda la vuelta? Tenía el espacio suficiente, pero posiblemente no las ganas. Eso explicaba porque las rejas tardaron tanto en cerrarse desde que entraron, no se suponía que tuvieran que detenerse frente a ellas.

La palabra hospital resonó en su cabeza desde que dio un pie dentro del asilo. El piso era un laminado blanco, las paredes eran blancas y los únicos colores que veía eran en las puertas de un celeste claro. Era muy distinta a la sala de espera, allí los pisos eran de madera y había mucho más color junto a lugares donde sentare. ¿Eso era realmente un asilo? A Lucy solo le faltaba ver a los doctores moviendo una camilla para convencerse de que se trataba de otro tipo de hospital dentro de Royal Woods.

El blanco lastimó sus ojos mientras caminaba. No estaba tan acostumbrada a los colores brillantes, mucho menos a un color tan detestable en grandes cantidades. Mantuvo el rostro en el piso y los ojos concentrados en los mechones negros de su cabello. Podría idear un plan de fuga cuando se acostumbrara, ya no podía esperar lograrlo esa misma noche.

Cuando terminó la hora del té, fueron separados entre niños y niñas. Lucy se quedó detrás de la ciega, que aún estaba siendo dirigida de la mano. Era una niña bonita, de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda y sin pecas que pudiera ver. Lucy no pudo evitar preguntarse como terminó encerrada en el asilo juvenil. Mientras que la otra chica aún se mantenía masticando la carne que había reemplazado la uña de su dedo pulgar. Se encogía sobre si misma, aun viendo a su alrededor por cada mordida que daba. Tenía una marca de quemadura bajo el mentón y varias pecas en todo su rostro.

Fueron dejadas en distintas habitaciones. La de Lucy contaba con una cama en un cuarto sin ventanas, un pequeño escritorio para dejar sus cosas, una cesta para la ropa sucia y un cambio de ropa doblada y planchada sobre la cama. Había un pedazo de papel con las reglas del asilo sobre la ropa, Lucy le dio una mirada e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Había horarios para comer, ducharse, el descanso, medicamentos y tratamientos. Como un horario escolar, solo que los profesores ahora serían terapeutas que repartirían diagnósticos y pastillas. Lucy volvió a suspirar, era lo único que no le habían quitado que conformaban todo lo que era. Su cabello volvería a ser rubio, su ropa negra pasaría a ser blanca, incluso podrían cortar su flequillo revelando sus ojos azules.

Mañana tendría su primera sesión con un doctor o doctora que le explicaría cómo funcionaba todo y trataría de relajarla con palabras suaves, siguiendo sus "delirios", torciendo la verdad. Pero Lucy no dejaría que las palabras de alguien que no había presenciado lo que ella la confundieran, no iba a romperse por algo que ella no había hecho. Lucharía, con las garras y colmillos que surgirán de ella en los momentos en que más las necesitara.

Lana pagaría por esto.

* * *

- _Quiere matarme, hermano. No lo dejes –_ Su dulce voz fue como música dentro de su cabeza. Una llamada de auxilio para defenderla en lo más profundo de su cabeza. Debía impedir que siguiera penetrando dentro de su cráneo. Taladrando la placa de metal que atornillada hasta el hueso y llegar hasta ella.

-Solo dime lo que vez en el puto papel –Albert dejó escapar el humo por su nariz mientras señalaba las manchas negras sobre un fondo blanco –. ¿Una rana? ¿Una mosca? ¿Cadáveres desangrándose en el piso de un boliche abandonado? ¿Dos morsas copulando? –hizo el papel aun lado y le mostró la otra figura.

Lincoln vio la imagen de un payaso, uno que sonreía, burlándose de que no pudo encontrarlo mientras le agitaba el trasero y se tiraba un pedo en su cara.

-Ya lo aceptaste, Lincoln Loud. Ahora viene la parte divertida –Albert colocó su dedo pulgar aun lado de su cabeza –. Tienes que deshacerse de toda la mierda que te susurra aquí dentro, y con mierda me refiero a la chica que te metería la lengua bien profunda en el culo si se lo pidieras.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el título de doctor? –tenía que ser la pregunta más razonable que alguien pudiera hacer dentro del cuarto.

Albert se encogió de hombre extinguiendo los restos del cigarrillo sobre el cenicero del escritorio –. Créditos extra y muchos favores, ahora que aberración de la naturaleza vez aquí, Lincoln Loud –le acercó la mancha de tinta.

-Una dona.

- _Muy bien._

Albert decidió cambiar de táctica. Guardó las tarjetas dentro del escritorio y tiró una fotografía sobre el escritorio de caoba. Era la fotografía de una niña que se mantenía totalmente inexpresiva, cabello negro y una concentración de pecas en su mejilla. Lincoln cerró los ojos y dejó que parte de su frustración escapara por las grietas de su placa metálica, Lidy gruñó con molestia pero se mantuvo callada.

Un golpe bajo.

Albert colocó otro cigarrillo dentro de sus labios y sonrió con suficiencia como todo un ganador. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría saltar sobre le escritorio hacia su cuello antes de que llegaran los de seguridad? Le gustaba ejercitarse con regularidad, aun con su pierna mala le tomaría un segundo llegar hacia él. Si tuviera un bolígrafo o algún lápiz con punta a la mano sería más sencillo, pero Albert se aseguraba de que no pudiera usar nada más duro que un pedazo de carbón para dibujar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas una foto de cuerpo completo para recordarla? Seguro te tomaste el tiempo para verla muy bien antes, ¿Oh no fue a ella? Creo que mencionaste otro nombre, ¿Cuál era? –Albert se rascó la barba fingiendo que le tomaba esfuerzo recordarlo.

Lincoln suspiró –. No pude salvarla… No debí dejarla sola, ¿Está bien?

-No. No está bien –Albert rodó los ojos –. Ni siquiera recuerdas el rostro de la chica con la que mojaste el churro. Que trágico.

Lincoln ladeó la cabeza en confusión. Había hecho muchas cosas esa noche. Se había enfrentado a muchos monstruos. Otros habían escapado, pero muchos de ellos ya no lo atormentarían. Si tan solo los hubiera buscado desde un principio.

Habían sido tan frágiles.

Albert sonrió y arrojó el humo directamente hacia Lincoln –. Bueno, me tomó todo un año que aceptaras el odio por tus hermanas. ¿Qué es otro año para corregir ese nido de ratas que tienes por cabeza? –se relamió los labios viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –. Aunque tenga que abrirme a la fuerza hasta llegar a la última puerta.

Lincoln podía imaginarlo. Caminado tranquilamente por un pasillo estrecho y ancho, abriendo puerta tras puerta que simbolizaban cada parte de su cabeza. Presionó ambos lados de la silla con fuerza. Se abriría paso hasta ella.

- _No dejes que llegue hasta mí, hermano._ _Por favor._

Los ruegos de Lidy eran lastimosos y asustados. No lo iba a dejar. Lidy había hecho por él mucho más de lo que el demente con títulos había logrado en todo un año de torturarlo.

Lo mataría antes de que llegue hasta ella.

Albert retiró un archivo, este bastante grande y comenzó a examinarlo. Si ya no necesitaba nada de él, ¿Podía irse? Comenzaba a tener hambre, y para esta hora ya debían de haber dejado su puré de papas y carne hervida en su cuarto, aunque ya debía de estar fría… ¿No era martes de sopa de vegetales? Que desperdicio.

Miró el rostro de Sid todavía viéndolo a través de la mesa, como si lo estuviera acusando de algo. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? No podía llevarla con él. El lugar estaba infestado de monstruos y ella… ella ni siquiera reaccionaba. Solo se quedaba quieta esperando a que alguien al arrastrara como a una simple muñeca de trapo de uso y desecho. Lincoln no podía cuidar de ella. Podría haber tratado de ocultarla, pero ni siquiera pudo lograr que mantuviera las bragas arriba.

- _No me mires así… Hice lo mejor que pude…_ –murmuró internamente.

- _ **Mentira.**_

La voz fue fría, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción y le causó un gran dolor. Era todo lo contrario a la voz cálida de Liby. Lincoln iba a abrazar su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de la vista de Albert clavada en él, entonces dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y desvió la mirada. Albert nuevamente se relamió los labios con una sonrisa y regresó al archivo.

Lincoln decidió concentrar sus ojos en otro lugar. Mientras estuviera dentro del cuarto tenía que mantenerse en el cuarto, no podía dejar su mente volar o pensar en algo más que no fuera el mundo que lo rodeaba. Tenía que hacerlo por Lidy, no importa lo desagradable que fuera. Y siempre existía la oportunidad de que Albert cometiera un error y dejara una pluma sobre el escritorio. Una fusión de pluma cuello seguramente sería algo "interesante" para Albert Stimbelton.

Lincoln gruñó por lo bajo cuando sus ojos atraparon la placa que brillaba sobre el escritorio. Se preguntó si el mundo de los adultos tendría algún sentido cuando él mismo lo fuera, mientras tanto solo le quedaba cerrar los ojos y aceptar la realidad mientras siguiera atrapado en ella.

La placa de Director brillaba con luz dorada sobre el escritorio de Albert.

-¿Qué? Ni yo mismo me lo esperaba, Lincoln Loud.

* * *

 **AN: a pasado su tiempo por lo que me disculpo por los posibles errores.**

 **Ahora:**

 **Prepárate para bailar.**

 **#Nightofthestars**

 **#FindADate**

 **Solo puedes escoger a una.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **Vigilante**

 **...**

Lucy jamás había sido alguien quisquillosa con la comida. No le importaba lo común o medianamente insípida que pudiera llegar a ser la comida dentro de su plato, ella siempre podía agregarle algunos ingredientes extra o incluso darle la forma que requería para un consumo más adecuado para alguien como ella.

Ahora con un plato de puré de papas demasiado húmedo, un poco de sopa en un tazón y algo de carne hervida sobre sobre el puré, pudo apreciar un poco más los alimentos dentro de casa. Daría lo que fuera por cambiar ese pedazo de carne por un poco de pollo frito, y quizás algo de espagueti con salsa roja. Pico la carne con el tenedor y la levantó frente a sus ojos ocultos tras su cabellera negra, la cual ya iba adquiriendo algunos mechones rubios. Con una mueca de asco la regresó al plato. ¿No habían comido lo mismo el día anterior?

Miró a su alrededor. El lugar le recordó un poco a la cafetería de la escuela, solo que estaba dividido en distintos comedores dependiendo de la edad de los niños. Lucy reconoció a la chica ciega del autobús, y a uno de los niños que fueron trasladados junto con ella, pero no pudo encontrar al resto.

¿Dónde se supone que estaba Lincoln? Había intentado colarse más de una vez durante el almuerzo y perderse en los pasillos durante la noche, pero su bestia oscura no parecía ser lo bastante fuerte para ocultarla del ojo vigilante de las cámaras nocturnas durante la noche. Había terminado por ser confinada a su cuarto todo un fin de semana con vigilancia de consumo de medicinas y un recordatorio de lo que podía ocurrir si continuaba con su rebelión. ¿Era un asilo o un manicomio? El odio que Lucy sentía por el asilo juvenil había ido cada día en aumento desde que descubrió que los baños eran compartidos. Un inmenso cuarto donde todas se desnudaban a los ojos de una mujer dentro de un cuarto aislado frente a ellas que encendía las regaderas repartidas sobre sus cabezas y las cerraba cuando era hora de retirare.

-Tan humillante… -tenían suerte para que aun faltara un año para la próxima purga, o su bestia interna no hubiera dudado en salir disparada.

-¿Te comerás eso? –El niño junto a ella le preguntó señalando la carne sobre su plato. Era algo regordete, con algunas manchas grises sobre una camisa del mismo blanco que el de Lucy. Mejillas hinchadas y una lengua que se relamía los gruesos labios al ver la comida sobre el plato de Lucy.

Lucy gruñó y movió su charola hacia él.

-¡Muchas gracias! –y comenzó a devorar su comida como un perro hambriento que no había visto un hueso en muchas lunas.

Mañana encontraría un asiento diferente. No podía sentarse sola, ni encontrar compañeros que respetaran su depresiva intimidad. Todos se veían tan… Tan enfermos… Tan extraños. Y siempre había alguien que comenzaba una pelea en algún lugar, o que solo comenzaba a gritar antes de que algún enfermero entrara con una jeringuilla en mano dispuesto a acallarlo y hacerlo desaparecer.

No era un asilo para el tratado de niños. Era un manicomio para dementes.

Lucy no pertenecía allí.

Ni planeaba quedare mucho tiempo más.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de medicamentos controlados y cesiones psicológicas donde se le repetían las mismas preguntas. Y no importa cuánto se esforzara Lucy por transmitirle la verdad, el resultado era la misma ignorancia de los tontos que creen saber más de lo que pueden percibir.

Lucy juntó ambas manos debajo de la mesa y esperó a que acabaran los quince minutos de almuerzo. Sus padres habían prometido pasar a visitarla cuando se hubiera asentado lo suficiente… Lucy no quería admitirlo… Pero la idea de rogar que la sacaran de allí inmediatamente cruzo por su cabeza, ¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo? No es como si la actuación de Lana pudiera ser perfecta, estaba hablando de una niña asesina adicta a comerse la basura de los vecinos. ¡Tendrían que haberla descubierto desde hace tiempo! Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Quizás esta semana, tal vez perdía su tiempo con planes de fuga y solo debía ser paciente.

Las ideas no habían dejado de recorrer su cabeza desde que llegó. Ninguna niña de nueve años debería pensar tanto.

Se sentiría más segura si pudiera encontrar a Lincoln. Lucy estaba segura de que estaría en el mismo asilo, ¿Pero dónde? Le pidió ayuda a su bestia interna. La sintió retorcerse dentro de sus entrañas, rasgar las delgadas capas de su estómago intentando salir, olfatear el aire y… El estómago de Lucy gruñó con apetito. El niño regordete la vio un segundo, y luego siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Lucy bajó su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Todavía había muchos caminos para salir.

Aún faltaba un mes para que Lucy sintiera lo que era la verdadera desesperación.

* * *

-¿Tienes idea de lo delicioso que es esto? –Luna levantó el porro frente a su cara. Estaba sentada contra la pared del ático abrazando sus rodillas con una mano. El porro se mantenía encendido y dejando salir una buena cantidad de humo –. Todos tus problemas desaparecen en un suspiro… -inhaló una buena cantidad de humo con su nariz, lo sintió bailar dentro de ella hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

¿Con quién estaba hablando? Quizás para ella misma, tal vez había alguien más junto a ella ahora mismo. Escuchando sus problemas con una sonrisa comprensiva y compartiendo con ella aquel pequeño filtro blanco quemándose entre sus dedos. Colocó la punta entre sus labios y comenzó inhalar, la marejada de humo volvió a acumularse dentro de sus pulmones, fue mucho mayor que la primera. La retuvo dentro de sus pulmones, sus ojos se desorbitaron y se sintió caer sobre un colchón repleto de mariposas que luchaban desesperadamente por salir. El colchón se rompió y las sintió revolotear a su alrededor, incluso se metieron dentro de su ropa y acariciaron cada parte de su cuerpo antes de encontrar otra salida. Cuando Luna no pudo soportarlo más dejó escapar el humo y lo vio ascender a un cielo infinito repleto de colores ondulantes que siempre regresaban a la misma tonalidad negra antes de la siguiente inhalación.

-…¿Cómo es posible que esto siga en las calles? –Luna volvió a mirar su porro. La mayor cantidad de exportación e importación se llevaba a cabo la noche de la purga, allí podían mover gran cantidad de mercancía sin temer por la policía. Venderla a quienes se encargarían de dividirla y esparcirla en las calles… Por supuesto, no podían hacerlo en la misma noche, el tiempo era demasiado escaso. Y venderlo a plena luz del día era peligroso, ¿Cuántos años le darían a su burro? Uno por cada grano en el pene –. Debería de hacerse un examen.

¿Cuántos para Luna si la policía veía el humo escaparse entre las grietas del techo? ¿O si una de sus hermanas se hartaba de tener a una drogadicta viviendo en el ático?

-Me van a joder tanto entre rejas… -se rio como si hubiera dicho el mejor chiste de todos.

-Apaga eso… El humo comienza a filtrarse al piso de abajo –Luan asomó la cabeza fuera de la pequeña puerta del ático, se mantenía parada en las escaleras, no iba a entrar con tanto humo esparcido –. ¿Quieres que esa cosa llegue hasta alguna de nuestras hermanas?

Luna se rio un poco más. Dio otra pequeña inhalación consumiendo una buena parte de su porro y escupió el humo hacia Luan.

-¿Y por qué no tú y ese buen par de compañeras no vienen aquí y pasamos un buen rato las cuatro? –Luna pregunto guiñándole un ojo. Luan se preguntó si su hermana era consciente del aspecto que tenía en ese momento, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la ropa arrugada y cubierta de cenizas junto a la humedad de su propio sudor –. Puedo enseñarte tantos lindos trucos hermanita.

-Tienes un problema Luna –Luan intento mantenerse serena –. Y será mejor que comiences a trabajar en ello …Ya no podemos tolerar tu comportamiento dentro de casa… No son tiempo par-

-¡Cállate! –Luna le arrojó su mechero morado. Con sus sentidos tan distorsionados le había parecido lo más pesado cerca de ella, lo suficiente para arrojar a su hermana de las escaleras y quizás causarle una contusión si no tenía cuidado. Pero el mechero cayó frente a su hermana, Luan lo miró durante un segundo con una mirada plana y sus ojos luego regresaron a Luna –. No me hables como si fueras mayor que yo solo porque tus tetas son más grandes. ¿O estás esperando hacer un chiste con eso? Oye oye, te tengo uno. ¿Cómo muje una vaca cuando tiene un orgasmo?

-Luna…

-Lo hace Muuuy fuerte, ¿Entiendes? –Luna se rió de su propio chiste con fuerza, lo suficiente para atragantarse con el humo y caer de lado sin perder su sonrisa –Oh cof… vamos… a- antes te cof… gustaban.

Luan no respondió. No esperaba regresar a casa de la escuela para encontrar humo saliendo del ático. ¿Cuánto había durado Luna estaba vez? ¿Una semana? A diferencia de sus padres, Luan había dejado de creer tan ciegamente en las palabras de Luna cuando juraba dejar de consumir drogas. Pero creer en las palabras de su hija debía de ser más reconfortante que la alternativa… Los crímenes fuera del horario de la purga eran duramente castigados. Y Luan estaba presenciando como Luna cometía un crimen cada vez que se llevaba el porro a los labios, ¿Cuántos años podrían darle a ella por ser solo una espectadora?

-Apaga esa cosa. Date un baño. Y come algo sólido, Luna.

Luna imitó las palabras de Luan en un dialecto retorcido mientras dejaba escapar muecas cómicas, pero apagó el porro sobre la madera del piso. El humo tardaría más tiempo en disiparse.

Luan asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

-…¿Tanto me odias hermanita?

Luan se detuvo en seco. Su cabeza casi había desaparecido detrás de la puertecilla, levantó los ojos para ver a su hermana desdichada contra la pared del ático. Alumbrada solo por la pequeña luz de la bombilla del techo. Luna ya no sonreían, sus ojos enrojecidos se mantenían fijos en Luna esperando una respuesta.

Luan miró a su hermana con una compasión que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Como una víctima más de la tragedia que había intentado superar el dolor a su modo, un modo equivocado, a la vez que un grito desesperado de ayuda y comprensión… Luego la visión fue reemplazada con una chica que apestaba a sudor, cenizas y orina. Abrazándose a sí misma y esperando que alguien sintiera compasión por algo que ella misma se había hecho.

Reprimiendo una mueca de asco y sin una respuesta, Luan cerró la puerta del ático cuando bajó por las escaleras.

* * *

Y el mundo continuaba. ¿De qué otra forma podía verlo Luna? Su hermana pequeña estaba muerta, Lola no había salido de su habitación desde entonces. Todo lo que hacía era cuidar de las mascotas de Lana una después de la otra mientras les susurraba palabras que sólo ella misma podía ocultar.

¿Qué había sido de Lori? Había pedido una extensión de tiempo en la universidad para quedarse en casa un mes extra, pero le había sido negada. Un crimen cometido en la purga no era razón suficiente, ni que una de sus hermanas perdiera un tornillo. Luan ni siquiera la vio irse.

La Purga había echado a perder a su familia.

Luan dio dos pasos hacia su habitación, luego comenzó a girar con los brazos extendidos y finalizó con una pequeña reverencia –. Hola señor, ¿Cómo está usted? –preguntó con una fingida voz masculina. Se movió hacia adelante y realizó otra reverencia más pequeña –. Muy bien, gracias –volvió a imitar una voz masculina, pero con un tomo más suave –. ¿Cómo fue la Purga de anoche? ¿Logró contentar a su bestia? –Luan giró nuevamente y cambió de lugar –. Como cada año mi buen compañero -. Levantó los brazos al aire como abarcando un gran espacio –. Toda una familia repleta de niños inocentes. Los maté a todos con mi martillo, pero no antes de violar a la madre frente a su marido. No dejaba de llorar que me detuviera, los niños no dejaban de gritar así que no pude disfrutarlo, lo que si disfruté fue ver sus pequeños ojos saltar fuera de sus cuencas oculares, los sesos escurriendo por sus narices y orejas, y el momento en que se dieron cuenta de quiénes serían los siguientes –dio otra vuelta tomando el lugar del oyente, esta vez con una expresión pensativa mientras acariciaba su barbilla –. Interesante. Interesante, mi amigo. Quizás deba intentar la violación y el asesinato el próximo año, todo lo que pude hacer anoche fue dispararle a la gente desde mi coche. ¿Creerías que los muy canallas incluso intentaron devolverme los disparos? –Luan cambió de lugar adoptando una expresión indignada –. ¡Pero que barbarie!

-¿Qué haces Luan?

Luan se sobresaltó y perdió totalmente el ritmo. Leni había salido de su cuarto al escucharla hablar consigo misma y la miraba algo extrañada.

-Yo… Sólo hacia algunas interpretaciones… -Luan se rio un poco de si misma. No era una mentira, pero no creyó que a Leni le gustara el tipo de interpretación que realizaba.

La sonrisa de Leni creció y juntó sus manos frente a su pecho –. ¡Perfecto! Luan, hace años que no te veía practicar interpretaciones. ¿Puedo ver? ¡Puedo ir por Lily, y Lola, a ella quizás la animé un poco! –la cara de Leni decayó mucho –. También extraño mucho a Lana, y no me gusta ver a Lola así…

-A mí tampoco…

¿Qué pasaría por la mente de Lola en este momento? Perder a una gemela a manos de tu otra hermana trastornada… A Luan le dolía solo perder a Lana, ¿Pero Lola? ¿Qué podía estar pasando dentro de su hermana en estos momentos? Necesitarían algo más que malas interpretaciones para aliviarla.

* * *

-Anoche tuve ese sueño otra vez –Lola murmuró cerca de las orejas de Charles. Se encontraba de rodillas en medio de su cuarto abrazando al perro familiar. Algunas de las cosas de Lana habían sido guardadas en cajas, pronto pasarían a formar parte de la pila de cajas en el ático junto a las cosas de su hermano –. Estaba en el piso… Y Lana estaba encima de mí con un punzón… No dejaba de levantarlo una y otra vez sobre mi… -se señaló una parte del vientre –justó aquí. Papí dijo que los sueños no duelen… Pero me dolió, sentí como el punzón me atravesaba una y otra vez el mismo lugar. Era como si algo me picara por dentro y luego saliera otra vez para volver a hacerlo. Me dolió mucho… -Lola acarició la cabeza de Charles con la barbilla –. Entonces me desperté y no pude volver a dormir… Porque lo sentía, como si todavía estuviera dentro de mí. Me rasqué y me rasqué, pero el dolor no se iba. Me quité el pijama y me rasqué todavía más fuerte, y aun lo sentía dentro de mi piel. Me había despertado mientras el punzón seguía dentro de mí, y ahora estaba atorado.

Charle dejó escapar un pequeño ladrido y lamió la barbilla de su ama con delicadeza, esperando más caricias como recompensa. Lola no lo dejó esperar y comenzó a rascar el estómago de Charles como le gustaba. Se rio un poco al verlo hacer caras graciosas, entonces la expresión de Charles pasó a una de molestia cuando Lola comenzó a usar las uñas con demasiada fuerza. Se revolvió de entre sus brazos y se separó de ella algo indignado.

-¿Crees que todavía lo tenga a dentro, Charles? –Lola se rascó los ojos. El maquillaje apenas podía ocultar las ojeras. ¿Por qué todavía no podía dormir? No tomaba pastillas, no le gustaba el café, tampoco le molestaba el olor de sus animales. ¿Por qué todavía no podía dormir? ¿Por qué las pesadillas no la dejaban en paz? –¿Qué hice mal?

Charles solo ladeó la cabeza, estaba esperando sus disculpas junto a su golosina. Lola tendría que darle una rica golosina si esperaba que la perdonara por acariciarlo con demasiada fuerza. Lola no lo dejó esperar mucho tiempo, arrojó una golosina con forma de hueso al aire, Charles la atrapó y se la comió de un mordisco. Lola sacó una segunda golosina de su bolsillo, la miró fijamente y sin pensarlo mucho más la arrojó sobre su cabeza. Antes de que Charles pudiera saltar para atraparla, Lola se le adelantó y se la tragó entera.

Charles miró a Lola con acusación y refunfuñó por el robo.

* * *

-Chicas… Este fin de semana su madre y yo iremos a visitar a Lucy.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa en cuanto Sr. Lynn terminó de hablar. Las únicas que habían ido a cenar a la mesa aquella noche habían sido Leni, Luan y Lynn, y todas ellas miraban fijamente al patriarca de la familia.

El tenedor de Luan tembló sobre su mano, pero se controló lo mejor que pudo. Luan había estado esperando esto, sus padres no iban a dejar a Lucy encerrada en un asilo para olvidarse de ella mientras seguían con sus propias vidas. Solo que no esperó que el tema llegara tan rápido… Nadie dentro de la casa había pido superar realmente lo que Lucy había hecho.

-¡¿Irán a ver a ese pedazo de mierda asesina?! –Lynn gruñó. La furia que desprendía su mirada lanzaba una advertencia de peligro para cualquiera que se atreviera a contestarle, pero era diferente cuando esa persona resultaban ser sus propios padres.

-Lynn… Cuida tu lenguaje señorita –Rita la reprendió –. Y no hables así de tu hermana… Ella… Ella no está bien, y sigue siendo nuestra hija… -Rita tuvo que reprimir un sollozo –. Ella nos necesita ahora más que nunca y no vamos a abandonarla.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitaron a Lincoln? Luan se vio tentada a lanzar esa pregunta, pero se contuvo. Las cosas no harían más que complicarse si traía ese tema ahora mismo.

Lynn arrojó sus cubiertos dentro de su plato, todavía con restos de pollo y ensalada. Se le veía ansiosa por gritar, quizás maldecir, pero en su lugar miró hacia la cocina donde ahora se encontraban lo poco que quedaban de sus hermanas menores y se mordió la lengua.

-Tendríamos que dejarla allí tirada durante el resto de su vida…

-Lynn, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no puedes hablar así de tu hermana menor –Sr. Loud intentó que su tono de voz fuera autoritario, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo en aquella situación. –Es importante que ella sepa que aún tiene un hogar al que regresar.

-Ella no va a regresar –Lynn volvió a hablar.

-Lynn –Rita tomó la palabra –. Lucy mejorará, se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y… y volverá a casas. Será el primer paso para que podamos dejar todo esto atrás y volver a ser una familia… Y para eso debemos demostrarle a Lucy que sigue teniendo un lugar en esta familia.

Para Lynn no existía ningún lugar dentro de la familia que Lucy pudiera ocupar. Lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que enloqueciera. Lo había perdido en cuanto comenzó con sus estúpidos delirios sobre lo bello que era la purga. Lo que antes había esperado que fuera una etapa se había convertido en fanatismo. Lucy había estado enferma mucho antes de aquella fatídica noche, es sólo que nadie quiso aceptarlo.

-M-me gustaría ir… -Leni levantó tímidamente su mano, evitando hacer contacto visual con el resto de sus hermanas.

Lynn la miró fijamente sin ocultar la furia que había comenzado a acumularse dentro de ella con aquellas palabras, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Todos en aquella mesa eran libres de elegir, y ella ya lo había echo.

-Ya no tengo hambre –Lynn se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar con pasos pesados a su habitación. Tenía programado un encuentro de último minuto contra la pared junto a su cama.

Ambos padres se miraron fijamente durante un segundo y compartieron un suspiro. Al menos podían agradecer que aquello no terminara en violencia. Regresaron su atención a Luan, y la comediante se sintió arrinconada por sus figuras paternas. No quería ir. Directamente no quería ir. No quería ver a Lucy, tampoco quería que ella regresara a casa cuando un pedazo de papel dijera que ya no estaba loca. La mirada de sus padres lograba que se sintiera horrible acerca de esos pensamientos, es por eso que no los miró y sólo esperó a que no la forzaran a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Rita pareció leer su mente ya que dio el asunto por finalizado. Los únicos que visitarían a Lucy al día siguiente serían sus padres y una hermana. Posiblemente mucho más de lo que siquiera se merecía.

Los golpes de Lynn no tardaron en escucharse en el segundo piso, y el resto de la comida no fue tocada. Todos en aquella mesa habían perdido el apetito.

* * *

Lucy caminó de un lado al otro dentro de su cuarto. Jalaba sus cabellos reprimiendo un grito histérico mientras seguía pensando como saldría de aquel lugar. Ya no podía soportarlo, todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era salir por la puerta de acero frente a ella y caminar de regreso a casa. Pero aquella puerta no se movería hasta que alguien dentro de una habitación disidiera presionar un pequeño botón rojo que anulara los cerrojos.

Tomó la almohada de su cama y la arrojó contra la pared en un intento por recuperar parte de su control. No iba a caer así. Debía centrarse en su siguiente paso. Escapar, demostrar su inocencia, regresar a casa. ¿Pero cómo? Para empezar ni siquiera debería de haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo. ¿Lana había descubierto sus increíbles dotes actorales? ¿No había hecho absolutamente nada para delatarse? ¿Los doctores de ese manicomio no podían decirle a sus padres que estaba totalmente cuerda? ¿Qué parte de ella les parecía la de una demente homicida? Recogió la almohada del piso y volvió a arrojarla contra la puerta.

Pasados unos minutos logró recuperar parte de su estabilidad. Momentos como aquel no podían seguir repitiéndose, no eran propios de ella. Lucy se enorgullecía de considerare más madura de lo que su edad delataba y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la examinó con cuidado. Era de acero duro y bastante gruesa, colocó la palma de su mano contra ella y sintió lo fría que se encontraba aquella noche. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña mirilla horizontal que sólo podía abrirse desde el exterior, su forma de mantenerlos vigilados durante las rondas nocturnas. Lucy estaba segura de haberla escuchado deslizarse al menos una vez.

-Mi bestia –murmuró –. Ser que habita en mis entrañas. Te imploro parte de tu fuerza en lo que llevo a cabo esta tarea. Permíteme gozar sólo de una muestra del poder que resguardas para la liberación –. Empujó la puerta con fuerza sin lograr moverla ni un centímetro –. S-sólo un poco… y te alimentaré como mereces –. Pero no hubo cambio alguno.

Cuando se encontró jadeante y sujetando sus rodillas llegó a la conclusión de que su bestia debía de estar dormida.

-Ma-mañana… intentaré alimentarte… como se debe –se limpió el sudor de la frente y enderezó su cuerpo. El esfuerzo había sido mayor a lo que debería, quizás debería de esforzarse por comer sus comidas en la hora del almuerzo, al menos en lo que tomara su escape.

Levantó los ojos hacia la puerta y se retrocedió en pánico. La mirilla estaba descorrida mostrando dos pequeños ojos marrones que la miraban desde arriba. Ojos vacíos, casi como los de un cadáver al que habrían olvidado decirle que estaba muerto. Lucy se sintió aprisionada por esos ojos, buscando las palabras para decirle al cuidador de detrás de esa puerta que se largara y dejara de espiarla. O que al menos esperara a que ya estuviera dormida antes de comenzar a espiar, pero no fue capaz de volver a hablar.

El hombre de detrás de la puerta no dijo nada. Se mantuvo tan quieto como si se tratara de una estatua, lo único que hacía era observar a Lucy, y si ella intentaba moverse un poco los ojos la seguían.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que los ojos se retiraran, pero sus piernas se encontraban adoloridas y estaba muy cansada. ¿Era natural espiar fijamente a los niños a cualquier hora de la noche? Los pacientes no podían ser los únicos dementes de aquel asilo.


End file.
